The present invention is directed to an elongated protective profile for installation in a cable channel on top of the cable for protecting the cable and to an apparatus for installing the profile in the installation channel.
WO 97/20236 teaches a method of installing an optical cable in a solid installation base, which includes forming a channel or groove in the material and then inserting the cable in this milled channel or groove. Above the cable, an elongated hold-down device, which is constructed in a U-shaped fashion, is used with the legs being laterally braced against the channel wall. The insertion of the hold-down device, which also serves for protection, occurs more or less by manual actuation.